Working a wrench in a confined space may be difficult and time consuming. This is particularly true where obstructions in a confined space prevent rotation of a wrench attempting to loosen or tighten a fastener disposed in the confined space. For example, multiple transmission lines, multiple fuel lines, multiple brake fluid lines, multiple power steering lines, multiple pneumatic lines, etc. may be positioned adjacent to each other in a transmission, an engine, a carburetor, a brake system, a power steering unit, a refrigeration system, etc. And, these lines may hinder or prevent existing flare-nut wrenches, tube wrenches, line wrenches, etc. having a minimum rotation, from loosening or tightening a flare fitting or flare nut coupled to one of these multiple lines.
Accordingly there remains a need in the art for a wrench that has a smaller minimum rotation than the minimum rotation of existing wrenches, and allows a user to loosen or tighten a fastener in a confined space.